twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Demetri
Demetri — członek staży Volturi. Jest niezwykle utalentowanym tropicielem, skuteczny w działaniu i okrutny - przyboczny Aro. Biografia Młodość thumb|left Demetriego odkrył przywódca grupy wampirów z Egiptu, Amun. Pracował razem z Demetrim, by pomóc mu rozwinąć jego talent tropiciela, i bardzo się wówczas ze sobą zżyli. Volturi w tamtym czasie mieli już swojego tropiciela, lecz kiedy Aro dowiedział się, że Amun znalazł lepszego, pospieszył do Egiptu i zaproponował Demetriemu przyłączenie się do Volturich. Demetri nie bardzo chciał opuszczać Amuna, ale Aro nakazał Chelsea osłabić więzi łączące członków grupy egipskiej, a następnie przywiązać Demetriego do Volturich. Demetri natychmiast dołączył do ich straży. Jako stały członek straży Demetri bierze udział we wszystkich ważnych misjach Volturich. Choć talent tropienia zdarza się częściej niż jakikolwiek inny nadprzyrodzony dar, Demetri jest zdecydowanie najsłynniejszym tropicielem wśród wampirów. Jego talent jest niesamowicie silny, tylko bardzo mocne tarcze umysłowe są w stanie go zatrzymać. Dzięki temu Volturi mogą odnaleźć każdego, choćby w najdalszym zakątku. Demetri potrafi namierzyć cel, jeśli kiedykolwiek w przeszłości zetknął się bezpośrednio z daną osobą lub z kimś, kto się z nią spotkał. thumb|left Księżyc w Nowiu Pierwszy raz Demetri pojawia się w Księżycu w Nowiu, gdy razem z Felixem zabiera on Edwarda, Alice i Bellę na spotkanie z liderami Volturi. Podczas konwersacji pomiędzy rodzeństwem Cullenów i Trójcą, Demetri trzyma się na uboczu eskortując Aro. Gdy Aro pozwala Alice, Edwardowi i Belli odejść, Demetri odprowadza ich do recepcji po drodze spotykając Heidi i chwaląc ją za udany "połów". Po powrocie do domu Cullenowie rozmawiają o talencie Demetriego. Edward mówi wtedy, że Bella jest w stanie go zablokować i proponuje okrycie jej przed Volturi. Jednak na jego pomysł zgadzają się tylko Jasper i Emmett. W filmie gdy Alice próbuje pomóc Edwardowi w walce, Demetri chwyta ją za kark i uniemożliwia jej dalsze próby pomocy. thumb|left Zaćmienie Demetri nie występuje w Zaćmieniu. Jest on tylko wspomniany; ma on być wśród strażników wysłanych do Forks, aby pozbyć się armii Victorii. W filmie Demetri zostaje wysłany do Seattle razem z Felixem, Jane i Aleciem, aby "dogadać" się z armią nowo narodzonych. Pojawia się on tylko w dwóch scenach. W pierwszej scenie razem z innymi obserwuje on nowo narodzonych. W drugiej przychodzi on do Forks i spotyka się z Cullenami, żeby później przyglądać się egzekucji Bree. thumb Przed Świtem W Przed Świtem Demetri razem z innymi Volturi przybywa do Forks, aby ukarać Cullenów. Nie bierze on większego udziału w rozmowach między Volturi i Cullenami. Gdy sytuacja wyjaśnia się i okazuje się, że Cullenowie są niewinni, Demetri razem z innymi powraca do Volterry. W Przed Świtem cz. 2 podczas konfrontacji, Demetri z innymi strażnikami zatrzymują Jaspera i Alice chcących podejść do Aro i udowodnić mu, że Renesmee nie jest jednym z nieśmiertelnych. Na rozkaz Aro, Demetri puszcza Alice i samowolnie policzkuje Jaspera. W wizji Alice zostaje on zabity przez Edwarda. Demetri występuje także w scenie opowiadającej o nieśmiertelnych dzieciach. Razem z Felixem zabija on Sashę. W scenie z Toshiro Demetri najpierw zagradza wampirowi drogę ucieczki, a później również z Felixem go zabija. W pierwszej części Przed Świtem Demetri w scenie po napisach pozbywa się sekretarki Volturich - Bianci. Wygląd thumb|170px thumb|90px W książkach Demetri ma lekko oliwkową karnację i szczupłą sylwtekę. Jest on wysoki; ma 190 cm wzrostu, a jego czarne włosy opadają mu na ramiona puklami. W filmach Demetri ma krótkie, brązowe włosy i jest bardzo blady. W Przed Świtem jego włosy wydają się być dłuższe niż w Księżycu w Nowiu. Osobowść Demetri nie jest gadatliwy, ale za to wydaje się on być grzeczny i wyrafinowany. Jest bardzo elegancki i uroczy. Jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do Felixa, z którym współpracuje najczęściej. Dzięki Chelsea Demetri jest lojalny wobec Volturich i lubi dla nich pracować. Poprzez jego zachowanie można zauważyć, że jest on raczej spokojny i opanowany. Umiejętności thumb|leftDemetri prawdopodobnie nigdy nie musiał szkolić się w walce dzięki swojemu talentowi. Mimo tego w filmach pokazuje on zdolność do walki, gdy zatrzymuje Toshiro i później gdy w wizji Alice prawie pokonuje Edwarda. Tropienie innych Demetri jest utalentowanym tropicielem; chwyta on "istotę" umysłu danej osoby i może podążać za nią niezależnie od odległości. Nikt nie jest w stanie mu uciec, wyjątkiem może być Bella Cullen, która jest chroniona przez swoją tarczę. W Księżycu w Nowiu Edward stwierdził, że Demetri jest tysiąc razy bardziej utalentowany od Jamesa, który musiał być blisko swojej ofiary, aby móc ją znaleźć. Demetri jest najlepszym tropicielem na świecie. Jest to powód, dla którego Aro przyjął go do swojej straży. Film W rolę Demetriego wciela się Charlie Bewley.thumb|Charlie Bewley Występy *Księżyc w Nowiu **Księżyc w Nowiu (film) *Zaćmienie **Zaćmienie (film) *Przed Świtem **Przed Świtem Część 1 (Film) **Przed Świtem Część 2 (Film) Zobacz także *Galeria: Demetri *Galeria: Volturi *Galeria: Egipcjanie en:Demetri Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się ludzką krwią Kategoria:Volturi Kategoria:Egipcjanie Kategoria:Wampiry ze specjalnymi zdolnościami Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Zaćmienie Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Drugie Życie Bree Tanner Kategoria:Wampiry posiadające talent mentalny